Dear Tsukune, Dear Moka
by Mina Kurosaki
Summary: Tsukune and Moka are off to college, but at different Universities. They keep in touch, the old fashioned way, and their romance blooms through their meetings, and correspondence. On HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Tsukune, Dear Moka

I do not own Rosario + Vampire, unfortunately.

**Hello! It is me! Mina! So yeah, I've had this story in my head for a while...So I decided to write it.**

Dear Tsukune,

It's been so long since graduation! I am now in Yokai's University, studying to be a doctor! Although it's sad, you decided to go to a human University, to study to be a chef... But the two universities are close together, so maybe we can meet up for coffee! (Or tomato juice :3) I really want to know how you are doing, and how school is! Anyways, I'm really glad I got your address, so I can write to you now! How have you been at the University? I'm dorming here with Kurumu, and actually, she's become really nice and polite. She decided to pursue Yukari went on to be a pediatrician, she likes little kids. Mizore went on to begin a small business, she makes ice cream, and frozen treats! Me, Kurumu, and Yukari go there a lot. Maybe we can meet each other there! I hope to see you again! I'm gonna buy you a present, okay? What do you like? Oh, and how is your holy lock doing? I don't want you going berserk on me! Just kidding! ;p I would just love to see you! See you soon!

XOXO

Moka

Moka folded the letter in perfect thirds, before sealing it in an envolope. She looked around her desk for a stamp, (I don't know if they have stamps, but, whatever.) but had no luck. Moka looked at the clock. The bus would be coming soon. Moka sighed. Kurumu, walked in to their dorm, and plopped her backpack on the bed. She wore a saggy sweatshirt, that said :

**Yokai**

**U**

"Hey, do you have any stamps, Kurumu?" Moka asked. She looked on and in her bedstand, but still had no luck.

"Yeah, their in my desk drawer. Go ahead and take one!" Kurumu said, while going to the showers. She left.

Moka went through Kurumu's desk drawer, and put a stamp on the envelope. She grabbed her lanyeard, closed the door and locked it.

_ Please be there, please be there, please be there!_ Moka prayed. She sprinted all the way to the edge of campue, and the bus driver was there, just about to leave.

"MR. BUSEDRIVER! MR. BUSDRIVER!" Moka said, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, you're that college freshman, S-class vampire, right? What do you need?" His eyes glew eerily like headlights of his bus.

Moka ignored the fact that he knew what she was. "Can you deliver this to the address on the envelope please?" Moka asked.

"Alright," The bus driver said, he grabbed the envelope, and grinned, with the power to make Moka shiver in her sweatshirt. (She has the grey version of Kurumu's. Kurumu's is purple.) "Have a nice day!" The bus driver cackled, and sped off, through the tunnel he came from.

Moka shivered, and head back to the dormitory, to finish her report on the heart.

574839201-

"Tsukune? You have a letter!" His roommate, Artie said. He tossed the letter to Tsukune, and went back to reading a big book about Greek Gods.

Tsukune looked up from the cookbook he was reading. He grabbed the envelope, which made the Holy Lock on his wrist shake. He took the letter opener that was on the shelf above his bed.

He opened his letter, and read. He touched his heart as he read about his friends. Tsukune was ecstatic about the letter. (Seriously. He did a happy Snoopy dance he was so happy.)

Tsukune reread the letter, and sat at his desk. He took out a pad of notebook paper, and took out a gel pen.

"Hey dude, what are you doing?" Artie asked.

"Writing a letter," Tsukune replied.

"Dude, that is so old fashioned. Just e-mail the person."

Tsukune smiled, as he let his pen touch the paper, and he began to write.

**Well. That was a short chapter. A really short one. I'll begin every chapter with a letter, k? So… First person to review will be recognized! YAYZERS!**

**Seeya soon! :D**

**Mina Kurosaki**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Tsukune, Dear Moka

**To Derp: Thank you for the critique! I am often vague when I write, so I will try to be more detailed! *smiles sheepishly* :3 :D **

**To KawaiiChibix: I'll try to be more detailed when I write, so you can understand it a little better! :3**

**Thank you, you two! It means a lot to me when you review! :3**

**Now on with the story!**

**P.S. I don't own Rosario + Vampire.**

Dear Moka,

I haven't heard from you for a while! I have missed you so much! I would love to hang out with you! Mizore's café sounds fine, so how about I meet you there? This Saturday, 5:30 pm? Thank the lords my Holy Lock has been fine, because I don't want my Inner self to mess up my lasagna! He is a terrible cook, btw. Just kidding! :D He's a good cook! (Kidding… Once again. Man, am I getting old…) I will also bring you a present too! I am glad you decided to be a doctor, you will be a great one! I have great confidence in that you will be the best doctor, and graduate top in your class! :D Gin went on to be a model photographer. Of course, he does it for Victoria Secret… Blech. I am very good, although, I don't get to see you very often. But maybe Saturday! Right? Tell everyone I say hi!

Love,  
Tsukune

Tsukune finished his letter to Moka, and sighed. He might see Moka again. He could feel the excitement tingle inside of him. He went to get an envelope in his drawer in his desk, and he took one out.

"Dude, who are you writing to?" Artie asked, putting his Greek Mythology book down.

"No one." Tsukune blushed as the image of Moka came into his mind. He went back to his letter, and folded it into fourths. He could feel Artie's eyes boring a hole in the back of his head.

"Well, I gotta go mail this letter to-" Tsukune stopped before he said 'Moka'.

"This 'no one' person, right? Dude, I can tell. It's a girl, isn't it?" Artie asked, searching Tsukune's face for any reaction, to see if he was right. Tsukune blushed. _Bingo._ "So it is?" Artie asked, smirking.

"Gotta go, man! Bye!" Tsukune said haistily. He slammed the door shut, leaving Artie with his book.

Tsukune ran down the street, narrowly missing cars, cyclists, and random cats. Finally, he got to the mailbox. The mailman was there, collecting the mail.

"Just in time, eh, Tsukune?" The mailman asked.

Tsukune looked up from the letter, hearing his name. He saw that the mailman looked exactly like the bus driver at Yokai Academy. His eyes glowed like headlights of a bus in the midnight.* "H-Hey! You're the bus driver dude from Yoka-" The mailman covered Tsukune's mouth, and cackled wildly.

"So you figured it out already?" The mailman/busdriver muttered. He snatched the envelope from Tsukune.

"So I guess I deliver this to your girlfriend, lover boy?" The mailman asked, as he held up the envelope mockingly.

"Moka is not my girlfriend!" Tsukune squeaked. The mailman/bus driver sighed. "Yes, um, deliver it to Moka please," Tsukune said more calmly this time.

The mailman/bus driver cackled once more, before climbing into his 'Postage R Us' van.

_Moka is not my girlfriend. I wish, though. _Tsukune thought, as he walked back to his dorm.

1234567890

Moka went into her dorm, after a tiring day of medical terms, diseases, and dissecting. **

Across from her bed, she saw Kurumu on her own bed, snoring under a book of "Psychology: Through the ages". Moka sighed. Kurumu had asked Moka if she fell asleep, to wake her up.

Moka went to Kurumu's bed, and gently shook her. "Kurumu, you fell asleep. _Again._" Kurumu jolted up, causing her text book to fall on her feet, and she screamed.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Kurumu said, holding her foot. Kurumu finally stood up, and a shiver went up her body. She turned to Moka. "Let's get a Starbucks. I will at least stay awake to finish my homework!" Kurumu said proudly. She marched toward the door in her pajamas. Her top said: GET ME COoooffee. Zzzzz. She had blue pajama pants on.

"Wait up!" Moka said, changing into her own pajamas. They were pink, with penguins on it. She grabbed her pink backpack and Kurumu grabbed her orange one. "Okay, let's go!" Moka cheered. Kurumu looked at Moka's pajamas.

"Cute."

"Thanks! :3" Moka and Kurumu walked downstairs to the lobby/recreational room was. "Hold on! I need to check my mailbox!" Moa cried as she ran to a small box that said 378, that was in a line with a bunch others. She stuck her key in the lock, and a single pink envelope fell out. She picked it up, and closed her mailbox.*** "It's from Tsukune!" Moka squealed. Kurumu ran over from her mailbox, with a CanCam**** magazine in her hands.

"TSUKUNE!" Kurumu yelled. Moka squinted her eyes.

"Kurumu, don't you have a boyfriend*****?" Moka asked, clearly confused.

"Oh yeah, don't tell him what just happened!" Kurumu squealed.

They walked to the Starbucks across the street, and Moka read the letter aloud to Kurumu, while drinking her coffee. Kurumu squealed with Moka as they read the end.

"Write him back, tell him that you will go with him!" Kurumu squealed once again. Moka smiled, and took a sip of her tea. She took out a piece of college ruled paper, and a pink ink pen.

"Don't worry, I will."

**Yay! I'm done! Just in case you're wondering what (*) (**) (***) (****) means, it means I have an author's note about it at the end.**

***: Tsukune hasn't seen the mailman until now.**

****: I had a choice of dissecting a baby pig once. I didn't. thank you very much. I have a **_**very**_** weak stomach.**

*****: My mom had one like Moka's and Kurumu's at the post office, and they were called P.O. boxes, but id on't know what they are called in college places.. and stuff.**

******: I googled Japanese fashion magazines, and I got several, but I chose this one randomly.**

*******: Kurumu has a boyfriend? Kind of OOC, but whateves.**

**Well thank you all for reading this chapter of 'Dear Tsukune, Dear Moka,' I hope to see you agai-**

**I sound like a talk show host. Whatever. This time, I will feature the first two new reviews on this chapter! :D**

**And actual reviews. Not any dirty stuff. : (**

**Anyways, review none of the less. (as long as it's not dirty)**

**Bye bye! **

**Kawaii! :3**

**Mina Kurosaki**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Tsukune, Dear Moka

**WinterCradle: I'll try to update soon, and make chapters longer! :D**

**Derp: Thank you! I will try to add more detail, and work on my grammar. (I've never been good with it…) As for the asterisk, I was trying something new, because I didn't know if you wanted to read my author's notes! Thanks for the critique! :3**

**John Wayne: I'll try to update A.S.A.P. but that can be hard, because it's back to school in a few weeks, and my mom is running around getting stuff for school.**

**aumguitarist07: I will work on it some more…**

**Wow! I did 4 reviews! Woah! *rocks back in forth in dizziness* So thank you you three! :D Also thank you to all the other reviewers I didn't mention this time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire.**

**On with the story!**

Dear Tsukune,

I would love to meet up with you on Saturday! And that's good, that your holy lock I doing well. (A/N: That was awkwardly worded to me…) As for Gin's job, well, that seems very like Gin. On another note, you will really love Mizore's Café! I know! When we go to the café, we can exchange gifts before we leave! Then we can write to each other about it. I wonder what you're going to get me! I am so excited to see you! But here is the address:

Mizore's Café

3748 N. Tokyo Street

(A/N: Is that even a street?)

773-836-7846

I will meet you there at five thirty. I can't wait to see you! I'm being repetitive, aren't I? But I **really** am just excited to see you! Well, I have to go! Can't wait to see you!

Love,

Georgia

Moka sighed as she finished the letter. It was very short, compared to the lengthy responses Tsukune has been writing to her. She rubbed her temples, and yawned. It was almost 1:00 am, and she had just finished the letter. The coffee had helped, but not a lot. She looked at Kurumu, who, once again, was snoozing under her Psychology textbook.

Moka tossed the letter on the desk, and plopped down on her bed. She stretched, and snuggled under the covers. She turned off her bedside lamp, and started to fall asleep.

_Moka. Wake up. You have homework. Remember you idiot? You spent all of your time on that letter to Tsukune, and you comepletely forgot about your homework! _ Moka's rosary insulted. Moka peeped one eye open, and squinted at the bright red light the rosary emitted. She jolted up, and remembered that she _did_ have homework to do. She flicked the light on, and sat down at her desk, scribbling down her vocabulary words.

Kurumu, on the other hand, groaned slowly. She looked at the clock. "Moka, what are you doing? It's like 2:30. IN THE MORNING!" Kurumu said, while rubbing her eyes. Her hair was crazy, and her textbook was on the floor.

"We didn't finish our homework!" Moka exclaimed hysterically. She scribbled even faster, as Kurumu plopped down at her own desk, and opened to a random page in her textbook and laid her head down.

"Done…" she said weakly

"Kurumu, you didn't do anything!" Moka cried while erasing something so fast, the paper ripped, and she cried in agony. Kurumu rose up, and went back to her bed, and sighed.

"Moka, calm, down. You're over tired. Just finish it in the morning," Kurumu said and slipped into sleep.

Moka sighed. She was right. Moka flicked off the light, and climbed into bed, and fell asleep. Tomorrow, she would meet with Tsukune.

**Ok guys, this was only for Moka's part, but I don't feel like writing Tsukune's right now! Bye!**

**Mina Kurosaki**


End file.
